Parallel
by i-s-o-d-e-l-l-e
Summary: [oo2 Hate] Ren hates him. But Jun wonders...
1. file oo1 Raindance

_Disclaimer: _Shaman King_ is the property of Hiroyuki Takei._

**R a**i n_ d a n c_ E

**_H e _**stared out the window, willing the dark storm clouds to end the overpowering humidity of Tokyo and just rain already. Resting his forehead against the oddly cool glass, he closed his eyes and reveled in the silence, a welcome change from the constant chatter of his tireless companions who seemed totally unaffected by this horrible weather that challenged even his hometown Guizhou's climate. He felt a small prick of guilt about these ungracious thoughts towards his friends but it quickly subsided when he heard particularly loud shout from the living room below him. Stretching lazily, he briefly wondered if Yoh was becoming a bad influence on him. Before, he had used every waking moment to train, drink milk, train, and train some more. Now, he was finding excuses to just 'stop and smell the roses,' as Lyserg put it.

Yawning quietly, Ren stretched, his sinewy body displaying his more feline-like abilities, such as the one that allowed him to get a full isometric workout in one second. Ren's thoughts drifted from one idea to the next as he settled a bit more comfortably on his bed. He could swear that he heard loud banging from downstairs. Had Chocolove told another horrible joke? Pity he wasn't down there to beat some sense into him. But then again, that would mean giving up this rare moment of tranquility which Ren refused to do. Ren noticed a figure standing in the courtyard of the Minshuku En. Ren pressed his face against the window, smashing his nose against the glass in a most undignified manner in order to gain a better view of the person standing outside. Beyond the rain he could see a flash of

**_B_**_L_ U _E . . ._

"Yo, Ren."

Ren was slightly taken aback. He was able to conceal his presence quite well and the few people that could sense him immediately were his parents, Jun, and… well… the Asakuras. That Horohoro had noticed him was astonishing. Ren realized that he had let a considerable amount of time pass and quickly regained his composure.

"What." Horohoro smiled at the characteristically brusque response from his former team mate.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know what you're doing out here."

"I wanted some fresh air. Got a problem with that?" A smile tugged at the corners of Horohoro's mouth at Ren's forced aggressiveness.

"Nope." Horohoro stared up at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain soon."

"I just wished it would hurry up already."

"My dear little Ren-chan, patience is a virtue." Horohoro's face finally broke into a grin at the glare "dear little Ren-chan" was aiming at him.

"You're one to talk Mr. I-can't-hold-it-in-any-longer."

"You're so mean."

"I try." Ren put on his trademark smirk. The two stood in silence as they watched the sky.

"Hey, Ren."

"What."

"Dance with me." Ren stared incredulously at Horohoro.

"What?!"

"I said-"

"I know what you said! I meant what as in 'what the hell, you idiot'!"

"Just dance with me."

"And why the bloody hell should I do that, Usui Horokeu?"

"Because if you don't join me in my rain dance, it'll never rain." Ren raised an eyebrow at Horohoro's reason.

"You really are a simpleton."

"So you'll dance with me?"

"What? I never said that you-" Ren grew slightly disconcerted when he noticed that Horohoro was staring him in the eye. He let out a strangled cry of exasperation. "Fine."

"Yatta!" Horohoro grabbed Ren's hands and began spinning around crazily.

"Oi! Careful, Ainu Baka! Slo-Slow down you insane mani-" Ren shut up when a raindrop fell on his forehead. More followed and soon the two were drenched.

"I don't believe it. It's actually raining." Ren stared up at the sky, wondering why it had to rain just now when Horohoro had forced him into his stupid rain dance, completely forgetting his former impatience for rain.

"Of course it's raining," Horohoro replied with an annoying smugness. "The rain dance always brings rain."

"Really?"

"Well, as long as you danced well enough that the gods of rains liked it."

"No wonder you needed me to dance with you."

"What? Hey! That was an insult, wasn't it? That's low!"

"Your point being?" Ren smirked lazily and then raised his eyebrow ever slightly as he noted a pale blush tinting Horohoro's cheeks for some obscure reason. Horohoro looked away from Ren and changed the subject.

"We should head back inside. We're getting drenched out here."

"No really, Horokeu. I would have never guessed." Ren laughed as Horohoro looked every so 'discreetly' at Ren. Ren hadn't bothered to put on a shirt on his way out and the rain just helped in emphasizing his muscular chest and abs (1). "So, Usui. See anything you like?" Horohoro's face grew red.

"Yes! I mean no! I- You- Aaargh!"

"Don't worry, Horohoro. I tend to have that kind of effect on people."

"You conceited bastard." Horohoro decided to look at the sky because that was the only place he wouldn't see Ren goddamn _smirking_ at him. Ren was still pretty short. But mostly pretty. Oh god. He did _not_ just think that. And was that a Ren shaped constellation in the sky?

"So are you just going to stare up at the sky with your mouth open and drown?"

"Huh?" Definitely a constellation of Ren. You can't mistake that spike Ren calls hair. And how the hell did Ren get up in the sky? Ren may own 33 planes and have lots of money but he can't be _that_ great! Now what was it Ren was saying?

"I thought you wanted to go back inside. Unless you prefer to stay out here and mentally strip me."

"I choose the latter."

"Excuse me?" Ren could have sworn that Horohoro had just basically said that he liked to ogle Ren's ass.

"I meant the former! You know stupid old me, always getting things mixed up. Come on Ren-chan, let's go back inside and drink hot chocolate and get dry."

"And go at it like bunnies."

"Yeah, that too. Wait, what?"

"If you weren't listening I won't repeat it."

"Hey look, it's raining!"

"…It's been raining for the past 5 minutes, Horohoro…"

"Did you know there was a guy who never failed in a rain dance?"

"Really now?"

"No really, I'm serious!"

"How the hell would he be able to make it rain just by dancing?"

"He didn't."

"But you just said he never failed!"

"He just kept on dancing until it did rain."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Plus he paid good attention to weather forecasts."

"That man is a raving lunatic. Please tell me that this story ends with him getting locked up in an insane asylum."

"That's not nice! That man was my uncle!"

"I can definitely see the family resemblance."

"You know Ren, it doesn't kill people to be nice."

"I am not 'people'. I am _The_ Tao Ren."

"Well, you're still just a human being. You're not invincible or perfect."

"I know that. If I _was_ perfect, I wouldn't be in love with you, would I?"

"Cho- Chotto matte. Did you just say that you loved me?"

"Yes, or is that too much for your little brain to handle? Plain and simple: I want you."

"You know… you really suck at confessions. The way you said you loved me… It sounded like an insult too."

"It was."

"You're _this_ close to being rejected right now." Horohoro put about a millimeter of space between his thumb and his finger.

"And who said I was going to wait for your permission?"

"Huh?"

"I told you. I'm _The_ Tao Ren." Ren wrapped his arms around Horohoro's neck and brought Horohoro's face down close his own. "I may not be the ruler of the world but I'm pretty darn close. I do not need the approval of lowlifes like you." He nuzzled into the crook of Horohoro's neck. "I just need you." Ren raised his face and kissed him.

"Ren…"

"What?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out already!"

"I can't hold it in any longer."

"Oh my god, Usui… You really know how to ruin the moment don't you? Oi! At least wait until we get inside! **_OI!!!_**"

* * *

(1) I must confess that I am totally in love with Ren and that this mental image is inspired by this great infatuation. But, if you would take the time to look at page 25 of volume 7, you will see a picture of Ren working out _shirtless_. So you see my description of Ren's bare chest is not founded on mere speculation. 

That is the end... or is it? This ficlet turned out more humorous than I had originally intended. I had to go back and change the title of this fanfic to fit the new mood of story. My first _Shaman King_ fanfic and my second shounen ai story. Izzy's too scared to go into pure hardcore yaoi just yet… Oh and by the way: Ren's birthday is on New Year's Day, so don't forget! I'm celebrating with wine (it's going to be 2007, he's born in 1986, and now he's of legal age in America so I'll drink to that!), milk (must respect Ren's likes), and all my Ren items. Stares pointedly at the wall which has her gigantic Ren wall scroll pinned onto it. Happy Birthday, Ren!

By the way... the story of the man that performed the rain dance was taken from the Korean drama "The Bizarre Bunch" (I think that was the English title for it...).


	2. file oo2 Hate

_Disclaimer: _Shaman King_ is the property of Hiroyuki Takei_

**H _a_**_t_ E

Jun waited nervously outside Ren's door. For the whole day, Ren had stayed holed up inside his room. Jun briefly wondered if Ren had died in his room and then decided against it. Ren was just too…Ren to die (that didn't quite make sense to Jun, either).

"Ren! Answer me!" Jun knocked on the door, balancing a tray of food in her hands. Jun had saved some lunch for Ren and had gone up to Ren's room to deliver it. "I brought you some lunch. Ren, please, open up already. Ren!!!" Jun had now begun to bang on Ren's door with her fists. Just when she had decided to use Bailong to smash the door down, the slightly battered entranceway opened to reveal a very weary looking Ren.

"Nee-san…" Jun waited in anxious anticipation for Ren to say something, anything. "You're too noisy…" Ren grabbed the tray of food and shut the door in her face.

"Ren!" Jun cried as she slid down against the door hopelessly. "Ren…" she whispered. He had been like this ever since… ever since he had met his old friends from the shaman fight. _Had something happened yesterday_, Jun wondered frantically. Suddenly, she realized that she hadn't heard the click of a lock yet. She quickly got up and flung the door open.

Stepping into the dark room, she came across a group picture of 'the Yoh-Yoh's'. Her eyes widened. "Ren," she whispered as she looked from the damaged picture to the daggers on the floor to the huddled lump on the bed. "Ren," she said again, slightly louder this time.

"Go away."

"Ren, I-"

"Just go away!" The figure rolled even tighter into a ball. Jun sighed and sat down on the bed next to Ren.

"Ren. You don't usually run away from things."

"…"

"Maybe you should just confront him."

"…"

"Ren…"

"_I hate them."_

"_Ren_…"

"Just get out already!" Jun sighed and she got off the bed.

"I'm going Ren but... just think about it."

"…"

Jun closed the door behind her and leaned heavily against the door. She smiled slightly when she looked again at the picture in her hand. Interesting how all of the punctures were focused on just one person even though he claimed to hate all of them.

«»

«♥»

«♥§♥»

«♥»

«»

She wondered if Ren had noticed that the holes he had made in the picture formed a slightly lopsided but undeniable heart.

* * *

Izzy thinks that this one is sorta... stupid... Oh well. Izzy can only wait for feedback. I beg of thee my lovely readers, review! 


End file.
